Someday you will find the person who will change your life
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Renfred no había pensado en su pasado hasta esa noche. En el que frustrado dejo los papeles a un lado para empezar a divagar entre sus pensamientos. Y aunque lo negara, Alice se encontraba en aquellos recuerdos. ¿Que le habrá hecho para ser una persona diferente?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Breve historia. Había querido subir este fanfic antes de que acabará el mes. Pero digamos que no me sentía muy bien de salud. Mi cabeza dolía horrores y mi estómago no se encontraba bien que digamos. Aunque ahora puedo decir que me siento mucho mejor y al fin podré subir los fics que tengo guardados._**

 ** _Este es uno de ellos. Había prometido en un grupo de Mahoutsukai donde pertenezco, que publicaría algún fic de Alice x Renfred. Es un poco más desde el punto de vista de Renfred pero se da a entender los sentimientos que quiero plasmar de este personaje._**

 ** _Tal vez escriba más de ellos dos._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The Ancient Magu's Bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Renfred suspiraba en aquella noche tranquila. La única luz existente en la casa era la de su habitación. Los papeles esparcidos por su cama y su laptop en la pequeña mesa que estaba sobre sus piernas.

No podría concentrarse en esa noche en específico. Había tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos en su mente que empezaban a juntarse y más que molestarle, sólo le interrumpía.

Y de un momento a otro, empezó a pensar sobre como había sido su vida.

Nunca quiso ser hechicero, eso era más que obvio, quería tener un camino diferente pero no le fue permitido, fue obligado y aunque ahora puede decir que es algo interesante, no podía evitar deprimirse al ver sus sueños alejados. Es por eso mismo que normalmente no mantenía relación alguna con alguien más. Al final, sólo era trabajo.

Lo unico que cruzaba por su mente era su trabajo, los experimentos que hacía, comer y dormir como todo humano. Y así había sido durante su vida hasta que llegó ella.

Aquella chiquilla de dorados cabellos y hermosos ojos como oro líquido. ¿Algo cursi su primer encuentro? Si, realmente no podía negar lo que había visto en ella. Y es que el sentía aquel potencial que ella estaba desperdiciando. Y de alguna manera. Se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos. Sentía que volvía a ser aquel chiquillo que discutía con su padre acerca de las decisiones de su futuro. De alguna manera, quiso ayudar a la niña a que tuviera un buen futuro por delante.

¿Porque una niña tan pequeña como ella estaba involucrada en las drogas? La respuesta más adelante le hizo odiar a las personas que le dieron la vida, aunque estaba agradecido con ellos. Pudo conocerla y ayudarle a tener una mejor vida.

¿Porque preocuparse por una niña de la calle? No lo sabía. Sólo quería ayudarla y observarle, si con el tiempo ella decidiera irse, a él no le molestaría, ese fue su plan desde un principio. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que ella se quedaría a su lado a pesar de lo poco hablador que era.

Sin que ella se lo pidiera le ayudo a cambiar, le ayudo a seguir adelante. Y aunque al principio habían tenido dificultades, todo había salido bien. Como los primeros días que ella llegó, ¿Que comía una niña? Suponía que nada diferente a lo que el comía. Aunque fue grande su sorpresa al ver que ella era lo sorprendentemente madura para preparar comida.

Incluso cuando tuvo que recordar que ahora no vivía sólo y eso tuvo que aprenderlo porque había entrado al baño y no se había dado cuenta que ella se estaba bañando y sólo ambos gritaron del susto.

Fue de igual manera cuando a Alice le llegó su 'primer período' ¿Como demonios iba a saber sobre como poner una 'toalla sanitaria'? Sabía lo del ciclo en las mujeres, sabía sobre cada cuerpo de las mujeres pero nunca se había preocupado hasta ese momento en el que prácticamente casi lloraban los dos porque creían que estaba a punto de morir.

Incluso cuando ella tenía pesadillas. Como un buen 'adulto responsable' se encargaba de cuidar sus sueños y hasta había veces en las que habían compartido cama a petición de Alice.

Y aún con esos recuerdos, sus mejillas se calentaban y tenía que pensar en otra cosa para no avergonzarse más.

Y así fue por los años que han estado juntos. Ella se volvió en una clase rara de guardaespaldas, aunque también era su alumna y prácticamente vivían juntos desde entonces.

 **-Ahora entiendo a Ainsworth** -Suspiro resignado, bajo los papeles de su rostro **-Los problemas de tener una alumna aunque...** -Su mente volvió a divagar **-Alice se ha vuelto una hermosa mujer...**

Tuvo que volver a reaccionar. Aunque no dudaba que aquella niña que recogió de la calle algún día crecería como una bella mujer. Cada mañana que la veía, podía apreciarla, era bella por naturaleza. No necesitaba de maquillaje o alguna otra cosa. Ella era una mujer natural y un poco ruda, testaruda, tosca y un poco idiota pero eso estaba bien.

Era como su encanto.

 **-¿Cómo me verá Alice?** -Se preguntó **-¿Cómo un maestro? ¿Cómo un padre? ¿Cómo algo más?** -Suspiro derrotado **-Maldito Ainsworth, no soy un lolicon como tu lo eres** -Empezó a maldecir **-Estúpidas preguntas que siempre me tienes que hacer y sólo me dejas divagando**

Dejo los papeles a un lado cuando escucho como golpeaban con suavidad su puerta. Se levantó y al abrirla se encontró con Alice sonrojada y con una almohada abrazada a su pecho.

 **-¿Otra vez las pesadillas?** -Preguntó. Sólo la vio asentir **-Adelante, ponte cómoda, tienes suerte de que aún no dormía**

 **-Gracias...**

Vio como Alice se dirigía a su cama y se metía entre las sábanas. La escuchó soltar un suspiro de satisfacción y como prácticamente se había dormido inmediatamente. Renfred suspiro, su trabajo tendría que esperar a mañana.

Dejo los papeles y demás cosas en su escritorio. Se metió a la cama y empezó a observar a su aprendiz. Suspiro. Con su única mano quitó el cabello que tapaba el rostro de ella.

Un golpeteo en su pecho apareció. Ella ya no era la niña que conoció, era una hermosa mujer. Una mujer que provocaba que su corazón empezará a golpear su pecho y un sentimiento de calidez se formaba. Aunque si sabía que sentimientos eran esos, sentía la necesidad de alejarlos. Realmente pensaba que la relación maestro-alumna no estaba bien pero es que aquellos sentimientos se quedaban al verla sonreír, al verla hacer alguna idiotez.

O simplemente con verla dormir. No podía negarle a dormir juntos, había sido una costumbre desde entonces. Y aunque ella ya era mayor de edad, no podía dejarla sola. Sentía esa necesidad de protegerla.

 **-Yo no era así Alice...** -Susurro para acariciar las mejillas de su alumna **-¿Que fue lo que me hiciste?**

Se preguntó antes de acercarse más a ella y al fin posar su cabeza sobre su suave almohada. Su brazo lo pasó por la cintura de Alice. Sabía que es la única manera en la que ella no se movería de la cama y sólo despertaria hasta el día siguiente.

Con la imagen del rostro feliz de Alice, pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el calor de sus sábanas para poder al fin dormir.

Mañana sería otro día, mañana podría agradecer como todos los días de haberla conocido.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Dato curioso: Cuando escribí que como diablos iba a saber Renfred sobre como poner una 'Toalla sanitaria' lo saque del grupo de Mahoutsukai donde pertenezco._**

 ** _Se me hizo algo divertido al leer aquel pensamiento que tuvieron que no dude en ponerlo en esta historia. Fue el toque divertido._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 30 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
